Will you remember me?
by Angelusstarbuck
Summary: Nach einiger Zeit fragte Sara: „Hast du Angst?“ „Todesangst.“ Ein einfaches Wort, das mehr sagte, als alle anderen
1. Chapter 1

**Will you remember me? **

* * *

Sara versuchte Luft zu holen. Sie hatte Schwierigkeiten sich auf den Beinen zu halten. Sie konnte nicht glauben, was sie hörte.

Catherine nahm ihr den Hörer aus der Hand und versuchte so schnell wie möglich den Grund des Telefonates zu erfahren, während sie Sara half sich zu setzen.

Catherine wäre auch fast umgekippt, als sie erfuhr was los war. Sie nahm ihre Autoschlüssel, half Sara wieder hoch und brachte sie langsam zu ihrem Wagen.

Sara konnte nicht aufhören zu weinen und Catherine sprach ihr aufmunternd zu. „Es wird alles wieder gut. Er schafft das schon."

Sara konnte ihr nicht glauben, auch wenn sie es unbedingt wollte.

Die Fahrt verlief ruhig. Niemand wollte etwas sagen. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Sara in ihren Gedanken versunken war.

Sie hielt sich ihren Bauch und hoffte, dass der Vater ihres Kindes auch noch da sein würde, wenn es das Licht der Welt erblickt.

* * *

Das Krankenhaus wirkte steril.

Trotz der vielen Menschen umgab es eine Aura der Leblosigkeit. Hätte Catherine Sara nicht am Arm gehalten, wäre sie sofort wieder umgedreht. Doch das wäre falsch gewesen.

Catherine trat an die Information. „In welchem Zimmer liegt Nick Stokes?"

Die Krankenschwester guckte in ihre Unterlagen. „Er wird noch operiert. Setzen Sie sich, bitte."

Catherine wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als plötzlich ein vertraute Stimme neben ihr sagte: „Cath, woher habt ihr es erfahren?"

Sara drehte sich noch vor Catherine um. Sie hatte Warrick schon vorher bemerkt. „Hey, Kleines, geht es dir gut?", fragte er besorgt, als er Sara in den Arm nahm.

„Wird er sterben?" Warrick spürte, wie ihre Tränen sein Hemd befeuchteten.

Er strich ihr über den Rücken und versuchte sie zu beruhigen. „Nein, er schafft das schon. Wenn nicht, dann mach ich ihn fertig."

Catherine nickte in Richtung der Sitzreihe an der Wand und Warrick führte Sara dorthin und sorgte dafür, dass sie sich setzte. Catherine folgte ihnen.

Als Sara sich gesetzt hatte, drehte er sich zu Catherine um. „Wie ist das passiert?"

„Wir waren an einem Tatort und plötzlich kam da dieser Kerl und schoss auf Nick.", erklärte Warrick.

„Wo ist er jetzt?", fragte Catherine.

„Er ist bei Doc Robbins. Er hat sich danach selbst hingerichtet."

Sara zitterte. Sie hatte alles mit angehört. Dieses Schwein hatte sich einfach selbst umgebracht und der Vater ihres Kindes musste leiden.

Sara stand auf und erntete dafür einen überraschten Blick von Catherine und Warrick. „Wann kommt er aus dem OP?"

Warrick sah Catherine unsicher an, antwortete dann aber doch: „Ich weiß es nicht. Er ist schon ziemlich lange da drin. Ich werde noch verrückt vom ganzen Warten."

„Wir sollten ein paar von seinen Sachen für ihn holen. Er braucht doch etwas zum anziehen, wenn er länger hier liegen muss.", sagte Sara verwirrt. „Könnt ihr seine Sachen holen?"

Jetzt war Warrick total verunsichert. Und als er zu Catherine blickte, wusste er, dass sie auch keine Ahnung hatte was sie tun sollten. Schließlich würden sie Sara ganz alleine lassen.

Nach gründlicher Überlegung und vor allem auf Grund von Saras verweinten Augen, sagte Warrick: „Okay. Wir holen seine Sachen."

Sara lächelte ihn dankbar an. „Seine Zahnbürste ist die blaue und seine Klamotten sind auf der linken Seite des Schrankes. Oh, und vergesst nicht sein Buch. Es liegt in der Küche auf dem Esstisch."

Catherine nickte und wartete, bis Sara ihr den Schlüssel gegeben hatte und ging dann schlechten Gewissens mit Warrick um Nicks Sachen zu holen.

* * *

Wäre Catherine nur ein paar Momente länger geblieben, hätte sie kein schlechtes Gewissen haben müssen. Denn Grissom setzte sich wenige Augenblicke später neben Sara.

„Wie geht es ihm?", fragte er besorgt.

Sara war nicht verwundert, dass Gil aufgetaucht war. Er bekam schließlich alles mit. Sara schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht. In diesem Laden sagt einen niemand etwas."

Grissom hatte nicht erwartet, dass ihre Stimme so zerbrechlich war. Doch als er auf Saras angeschwollenen Bauch blickte, wusste er warum. Es hatte lange gedauert, bis er gemerkt hatte, dass er alles vergeigt hatte. Sie hatte ihm tausende von Chancen gegeben und er hatte es vermasselt.

Manchmal lag er in seinem Bett und konnte nicht schlafen, weil er sich fragte wie sein Leben verlaufen würde, wenn Sara sein Kind unter dem Herzen trug. Diese Frage auszusprechen, stand ihm aber nicht zu. Es war zu spät – viel zu spät.

„Es wird schon alles gut werden.", versuchte Grissom sie aufzumuntern.

Sara starrte die gegenüberliegende Sitzreihe an. „Und wenn nicht?"

Grissom wusste keine Antwort. „Kann ich dir etwas zu Trinken holen?", fragte er deswegen.

Sara blickte ihn fassungslos an. Wie konnte er sie das jetzt fragen. Als er sie jedoch anblickte, verstand sie, dass er sich ablenken musste. Er hätte es niemals zugegeben, aber ihm ging das hier alles ziemlich nahe.

„Etwas zu Trinken wäre toll."

Grissom stand auf und ging. Als Sara dort ganz alleine, in einem Raum voller Menschen saß, fühlte sie sich einsamer den je.


	2. Chapter 2

Catherine und Warrick hatte alle nötigen Sachen zusammengepackt und waren wieder auf dem Weg ins Krankenhaus. Catherine fuhr. Sie konnte nicht einfach ruhig neben Warrick sitzen und nichts tun.

Eine Ampel wurde rot und sie hielt. „Wann ist es dir zum ersten Mal aufgefallen?", fragte Warrick Catherine.

Sie blickte ihn verwirrt an. „Was?"

Warrick sah ihr in die Augen. „Dass die beiden sich ein Leben aufgebaut haben, indem wir keine große Rolle mehr spielen."

„Ich denke, letzte Weihnachten auf unserer Weihnachtsfeier. Sara war in ihrem Labor geblieben, du weißt ja wie sie ist, feiern ist nicht gerade ihr Ding, Nick nahm zwei Stücke Kuchen, setzte sich diese bescheuerte Mütze auf und ging zu ihr."

Warrick runzelte die Stirn. „Was war so Besonderes daran?"

Auf Catherines Gesicht bildete sich ein Lächeln. „Er küsste sie auf die Wange, gab ihr das Stück Kuchen und brachte sie zum Lachen. Ich habe sie beobachtet. Sie hätten sich nie so verhalten, wenn jemand dabei gewesen wäre."

Warrick verstand, was sie meinte. Die Ampel wurde grün und Catherine fuhr weiter. „Wann wusstest du es?"

„Sara wollte nie Kinder haben. Sie hat es mir einmal gesagt, als Nick mir erzählte, dass Sara schwanger sei, war ich nicht sicher, ob sie das auch wollte."

Catherine lenkte den Wagen auf den Parkplatz des Krankenhauses und Warrick fuhr fort: „Doch, als ich sie sah, ihr Lächeln, die Art wie sie ihren Bauch anfasste, wusste ich, dass zwischen den beiden etwas ist, was wir niemals erfahren werden."

Catherine nickte, sie parkte den Wagen und stieg aus. Warrick folgte ihr. Er bekam einen leichten Schauer, nachdem die Türen des Krankenhauses zugingen.

* * *

Sara hatte Schwierigkeiten die Worte von Nicks Arzt ganz zusammenfügen. Für sie war nur wichtigen, dass er überlebte. Und laut des Arztes, waren seine Chancen nicht schlecht.

„Miss Sidle, komme sie. Ich werde sie zu Mr. Stokes bringen." Er lächelte sie freundlich an und nahm sie am Arm.

Sara zitterte. Erst als sie den Raum betrat und Nick sah, wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie den Atem angehalten hatte.

Ihr wurde schlecht und sie wusste genau, dass es nicht an den Hormonen lag. Unzählige Schläuche, fuhren in seinen Körper hinein.

„Wir haben Mr. Stokes für eine Woche in ein künstliches Koma versetzt. Er würde sonst die Schmerzen nicht aushalten. Wir konnten alle Kugeln aus seinem Körper entfernen und wenn er die Nacht übersteht, hat er gute Chancen wieder völlig gesund zu werden."

Diesmal hatte Sara zugehört. Und es brach eine Welt zusammen. Der Arzt ließ Sara und Nick allein. Sie stand bewegungslos an seinem Bett.

Erst nach langer Zeit setzte sie sich. Der Stuhl war unbequem. Sie ergriff Nicks Hand. Erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, was es hieß, dass er nicht aufwachen wird.

„Du hast mir versprochen, du bist dabei.", ihre Stimme war zerbrechlich und unheimlich leise.

Nur Nick wusste, was sie meinte, aber wie hätte er antworten können?

Sara legte ihre Hand auf ihren Bauch und die Tränen stiegen in ihre Augen. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie das ohne ihn schaffen würde.

Sie blickte auf seine geschlossenen Augen und fragte sich, ob Nick sie hören konnte. Sie war sich sicher, dass er es konnte, also versuchte sie, auch wenn es schwer fiel, mit ihm zu reden.

„Der Arzt hat gesagt, dass alles in Ordnung ist mit dem Baby. Auch wenn es sich Zeit lassen würde, gibt es keinen Grund zur Besorgnis."

Sara atmete tief durch. Nick hatte sich große Sorgen gemacht, dass der Geburtstermin schon vor einer Woche hätte sein sollen. Sara hatte versucht ihn zu beruhigen, doch er bestand darauf, dass Sara einen Arzt aufsuchte.

Heute Morgen hatte sie es gemacht und jetzt wusste Nick nicht einmal, dass alles in Ordnung war.

„Hey, Sara. Ist alles okay mit dir?", fragte Warrick besorgt, als er den Raum betrat und von Nicks Anblick nicht mehr sprachlos war.

Sara drehte sich um. Sie sah, dass Warrick Tränen in den Augen hatte. Sie konnte nichts sagen. Sara nickte nur.

Als sich ihre Gesichtszüge veränderten, eilte Warrick zu ihr und legte seine Arme um sie. Als Saras Tränen sein T-Shirt befeuchteten, wusste Warrick, dass nichts in Ordnung war.

* * *

Sara versuchte die nächsten Tage zu überleben. Wenn sie nicht im Krankenhaus war, fiel ihr zu Hause die Decke auf den Kopf. Ihre Tochter hatte noch keine Anzeichen gemacht, dass sie das Licht der Welt erblicken wollte. Wahrscheinlich spürte sie, was für ein Chaos ihr Leben war.

Sie blickte Nick an und fragte sich, ob er darum kämpfte wieder aufzuwachen oder ob es dort, wo er jetzt war, gar nicht so schlecht war.

Sara musste auch an ihr Kind denken, also stand sie auf, streichelte Nick übers Gesicht und holte sich etwas zu Essen. Leider war die einzige Nahrungsquelle der Automat, wenn man nicht auf Grund des Kantinenessens das Zeitliche segnen wollte.

Mit einer Tüte Chips und anderen Leckereien machte sie sich wieder auf zu Nick. Sie erschrak ein wenig, als sie Warrick plötzlich im Zimmer sitzen sah.

Er bemerkte sie auch, drehte seinen Kopf und lächelte sie aufmunternd an. „Hey, ich dachte, ich komme in der Pause mal vorbei."

Sara blickte ihn an. „Wir haben eine Pause?"

Ihre Worte zauberten ein Lachen auf Warricks Lippen und selbst Sara fing an zu Lachen. Es war das erste Mal seit Tagen.

„Es gibt so ein Gerücht, dass das in unserem Arbeitsvertrag steht.", erwiderte Warrick.

Saras Lächeln verschwand schlagartig. „Warrick, es geht los.", sagte sie mit gepresster Stimme.

Warrick runzelte die Stirn. „Was geht los?"

Sara sagte nichts, sondern deutete nur auf ihren Bauch. Es dauerte eine Weile, bist Warrick begriff. „Oh Gott! Okay, Sara, keine Panik. Wir sind schließlich schon im Krankenhaus und hier gibt es Ärzte, die für so was ausgebildet sind und die sind zu Hauff hier und die wissen, was man tun muss und -"

„Warrick, wie wäre es, wenn wir einfach auf die Geburtsstation gehen. Das ist ganz einfach. Wir nehmen den Fahrstuhl und drücken auf den Knopf, wo Geburtsstation drauf steht.", sagte Sara mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht.

Es war niedlich, wie Warrick in Panik geriet. Sie wünschte sich nur, dass Nick an seiner Stelle gewesen wäre. Sara ging schnell zu seinem Bett, küsste ihn auf die Lippen und sagte: „Ich liebe dich." Dann flüsterte sie ihm noch ins Ohr: „Ich bekomme unser Baby."

Trotz der Schmerzen, freute sie sich riesig. Sie hatte schließlich lange genug auf diesen Moment gewartet, auch wenn er nicht so war, wie sie sich ihn vorgestellt hat.

Sie drehte sich um und ging langsam zum Fahrstuhl. Warrick stand noch neben Nicks Bett, als er bemerkte, dass Sara schon aus dem Zimmer war. Bevor er ihr folgte, wandte er sich noch einmal an Nick: „Wenn du wieder aufwachst, Nicky, dann müssen wir dringend darüber reden, was du Sara antust."

Dann drehte er sich um und folgte Sara ins Ungewisse.


	3. Chapter 3

Sara blickte durch die Glasscheibe des Babyzimmers. Sie sah, wie ihre Tochter zufrieden im Land der Träume verweilte. Durch Warricks Hand auf ihrer Schulter, wurde sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen.

„Hey, das hast du großartig gemacht. Sie ist wunderschön.", sagte Warrick mit einem Lächeln.

Sara sah ihn sehr ernst an. „Nein, sie ist perfekt."

„Wie wirst du sie nennen?", fragte Warrick neugierig.

„Ellie-May."

Warrick runzelte mit der Stirn. „Ich dachte, du wolltest sie nicht Ellie-May nennen."

„Wollte ich auch nicht."

_Warrick saß ihm Aufenthaltraum, um sich zu entspannen. Als er gerade einen Schluck seines Kaffees trinken wollte, wurde die Ruhe von zwei diskutierenden Stimmen unterbrochen. _

„_Ich werde sie ganz bestimmt nicht Ellie- May nennen.", äußerte sich Sara etwas lauter als sonst. _

_Nick blickte sie an. „Komm schon, Sara. Das ist ein schöner Name."_

_Sara blickte Warrick mit einem Blick an, der sagte: Der wird wohl nie verstehen. Warrick zuckte mit den Schultern und hörte mit nicht geringer Aufmerksamkeit weiter zu._

_Sara wandte sich an Nick und versuchte mit ruhiger, aber doch bedrohlicher Stimme zu sagen: „Ich werde sie nicht nach deiner Großmutter nennen. Sie ist ein eigener Mensch. Also braucht sie auch ihren eigenen Namen."_

„_Sie hätte ihren eigenen Namen. Sie hat doch noch einen anderen Nachnamen.", versuchte Nick zu erklären._

„_Nick, wie hieß deine Großmutter mit Nachnamen?"_

„_Stokes.", gab Nick leise zu. „Aber das ist etwas völlig anderes."_

_Sara drehte sich zu Warrick. „Warrick habe ich mich verhört oder ist das tatsächlich derselbe Name?"_

_Warrick hob abwehrend seine Hände. „Lasst mich da raus."_

_Sara blickte ihn mit einem Blick an, der ihn töten könnte._

_Erst jetzt viel Nick etwas auf, was anscheinend für niemanden im Raum relevant war. _

„_Du willst sie Stokes nennen?", fragte er. _

_Sara lächelte ihn an. „Ja, natürlich."_

_Die Tatsache, dass ihre Tochter seinen Namen bekommen würde, machte Nick stolzer den je._

Warrick dachte nach. Er wusste, wie viel Nick dies bedeuten würde. Er hoffte nur, dass er es bald erfahren würde. „Ellie-May ist ein guter Name, Sara."

Sara lächelte ihn an. Nicht ganz überzeugt, aber anscheinend beruhigt, sagte sie: „Ich weiß. Es ist wichtig für Nick."

Sara blickte Warrick an und auf einmal stiegen ihr die Tränen in die Augen. Sie versuchte sich diese aus den Augen zu wischen, doch es gelang ihr nicht.

„Was ist los?", fragte Warrick besorgt.

Sara schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Nichts, es ist nur, dass Nick nicht einmal weiß, dass Ellie-May existiert. Er hat keine Ahnung, dass seine Tochter geboren wurde."

Warrick strich ihr die Tränen von der Wange. „Dann zeig es ihm. Er wird es schon merken."

Sara wollte fragen, wie er das meinte, aber sie wurde von bekannten Stimmen daran gehindert.

„Da ist ja die frischgebackene Mommy.", sagte Catherine enthusiastisch.

Sara wischte sich schnell alle Tränen ab und drehte sich mit einem aufgesetzten Lächeln um. „Da seid ihr ja endlich."

* * *

Sara zitterte, als sie mit ihrer Tochter im Arm Nicks Krankenzimmer betrat. Sie trat an sein Bett und blickte ihn an. Sie hoffte, dass Warrick Recht behalten würde. Sie hoffte, dass Nick merkte, was in den letzten Tagen passiert war.

Sara räusperte sich leise. „Nick, darf ich dir deine Tochter vorstellen. Ihr Name ist Ellie-May."

Irgendwie war Sara enttäuscht, als keine Reaktion von Nick kam. Aber wie hätte das auch passieren sollen. Die Ärzte würden ihn erst in zwei Tagen aus dem Koma holen.

Sara zog Nicks Bettdecke so runter, dass sein Oberkörper frei war. Sie stellte sich ziemlich ungeschickt an, aber es war ihr wichtiger, dass Ellie-May sicher in ihren Armen lag.

Ihre Tochter schlief ziemlich fest. Eins war schon mal klar, dieses Talent hatte sie nicht von ihrer Mutter geerbt.

Sara legte sie vorsichtig auf Nicks Bauch. Nahm seinen Arm und passte dabei auf, dass sie keine Schläuche herauszog. Sie legte seinen Arm auf seine Tochter.

Sara wartete ab, doch wieder regte sich nichts. Nick war genauso emotionslos wie vorher.

Aber mehr konnte Sara nicht tun. Nicht im Moment.

* * *

Sara war zu Hause. Heute war der Tag endlich gekommen. Heute würde Nick endlich wieder aufwachen. Sie war gerade dabei Ellie-May für diesen Tag besonders hübsch zu machen. Dafür zog Sara ihr den Strampler an, den Nick gekauft hatte, als er erfahren hatte, dass er eine Tochter bekommen würde.

Die Türklingel meldete sich zu Wort. Sara nahm ihre Tochter und ging an die Tür.

„Hey, Sara. Ich dachte mir, dass meine beiden Lieblingsladys eine kleine Stärkung brauchen, bevor sie ins Krankenhaus fahren.", begrüßte Warrick die beiden und hielt eine Tüte mit Muffins hoch. In der anderen Hand hielt er eine Palette mit zwei Kaffeebechern.

Sara strahlte. „Komm rein."

Warrick betrat die Wohnung. Sie hatte sich seit ein paar Monaten ziemlich verändert. Vor allem, weil Sara mit in Nicks Wohnung gezogen ist und diese dadurch einen weiblichen Anstrich bekommen hatte.

Warrick und Sara, mit Ellie-May im Arm setzten sich aufs Sofa. Sie nahm dankend den Kaffee an und probierte danach einen Muffin.

„Sara, kann ich dich mal etwas fragen?", fragte Warrick vorsichtig. Er hatte Schwierigkeiten die richtigen Worte zu finden.

Sara blickte ihn rätselnd an. „Ja."

„Hast du Angst?"

Sara verstand, was er meinte, aber sie fragte trotzdem: „Warum sollte ich Angst haben?"

Warrick stellte seinen Kaffee auf den Tisch. „Was ist, wenn er heute aufwacht und nicht mehr der ist, der er war. Ich meine, die Ärzte wissen nicht genau, ob er irgendwelche Schäden davongetragen hat. Ich meine, was ist, wenn er aufwacht und nicht mehr sprechen kann oder nicht mehr in der Lage ist selbst zu denken?" Die Worte sprudelten nur so aus ihm heraus.

Sara dachte darüber nach. „Ich will überhaupt nicht daran denken. Und du solltest das auch nicht. Okay! Es wird schon wieder alles in Ordnung werden. Er wird aufwachen, seine Tochter in den Arm nehmen und alles ist so, wie es sein soll."

Warrick reagierte mit Schweigen auf ihren flehenden Tonfall. Es verging ziemlich fiel Zeit. Beide tranken ihren Kaffee in Ruhe.

Nach einiger Zeit fragte Sara: „Hast du Angst?"

Warrick blickte auf Ellie-May. Sie war so bezaubernd. Sie hatte es verdient ihren Vater so kennen zu lernen, wie er war und nicht als ein Mensch, der nicht einmal mehr erkennen konnte, wer seine Tochter war.

„Todesangst." Ein einfaches Wort, das mehr sagte, als alle anderen.


	4. Chapter 4

Irgendwie war Sara aufgeregt. Sie war so nervös, dass Catherine beschlossen hatte mit Ellie-May einen Spaziergang zu machen, damit die kleine den Stress ihrer Mutter nicht spürte.

Sara war dankbar über das Angebot gewesen. Sie brauchte unbedingt einen freien Kopf. Und sie wusste, Ellie-May war sicher in Catherines Händen.

„Miss Sidle, wir haben das Narkosemittel heute Nacht abgesetzt. Mr. Stokes wird bald wieder aufwachen. Wenn er wach ist, müssen wir ein paar Tests machen, um festzustellen, ob er irgendwelche Schäden davongetragen hat." Der Arzt erklärte ihr das nicht zum ersten Mal und allmählich hatte Sara das Gefühl, dass er sie für bekloppt hielt.

Sie nickte nur und ging zurück zu Nick. Das war ihr lieber, als mit irgendeinem Arzt in diesem kalten und fast hoffnungslosen Flur zu stehen.

In Nicks Zimmer warteten schon die anderen. Grissom hatte es sich auf einem Stuhl neben dem Bett bequem gemacht. Er war wie immer total in sich zurückgezogen. Warrick hatte sich an die Wand gelegt und starrte auf Nick. Greg saß auf dem Bett.

Dieses lange Warten machte sie alle fertig. Sara wusste, dass sie sich Sorgen machten. Doch im Moment war ihr nur wichtig, dass Nick bald aufwachen würde. Der Gedanke daran, dass bald alles wieder normal sein würde, machte sie glücklich.

„Okay, ich halte das nicht mehr aus, will irgendjemand einen Kaffee?", fragte Greg und sprang vom Bett.

Grissom wollte gerade antworten, als Warrick ihn unterbrach: „Er bewegt sich!"

Sara konnte nicht glauben, was er sagte. Sie eilte zum Vater ihres Kindes und beobachtete aufmerksam, was passierte. Trotz dieses privaten Moments schaffte sie es nicht ihre wissenschaftliche Neugier zu bremsen. Sie hatte noch nie gesehen, wie jemand aus einem Koma erwachte.

Als Nick die Augen aufschlug, umarmte Sara ihn. Sie konnte nicht anders. „Gott sei dank."

Nick fing an zu würgen. Greg lief schnell zur Tür und rief nach einer Schwester. Diese kam wenige Augenblicke später und entfernte den Tubus aus Nicks Hals.

Dann gab sie Nick einen Schluck Wasser, überprüfte die Maschinen und ging um einen Arzt zu holen.

Warrick trat an Nicks Bett. „Hey Kumpel, du hast eine ganze Menge verpasst."

Nick runzelte die Stirn. Er verstand nicht. Die Frau neben seinem Bett lächelte und sagte: „Fällt dir etwas an mir auf?"

Nick musterte sie. Sie war hübsch, doch er wusste nicht, was sie meinte. Er dachte nach und nach einer Zeit konnte er nur noch eine einzige Frage stellen: „Wer sind Sie?"

* * *

Sara hätte nie gedacht, dass sich ihr Leben innerhalb einer Sekunde wieder verändern konnte. Es war genau wie damals, als ihre Mutter die Waffe in die Hand nahm und auf ihren Vater schoss. Nur wusste sie jetzt die ganze Bedeutung.

Ihr wurde schlecht. Sie musste da raus. Noch bevor sie den Gedanken zu Ende gesponnen hatte, war sie auch schon aus dem Zimmer gelaufen.

Sie rannte auf die Damentoilette und übergab sich. Erst als sie zum Waschbecken ging um sich den Mund auszuspülen, merkte sie, dass Warrick auch im Raum war.

„Das hier ist die Damentoilette.", sagte sie knapp.

Warrick lächelte ein wenig. „Ich weiß." Einen Moment darauf fragte er besorgt: „Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

„Ich habe dich angelogen." Sara trocknete ihre Hände ab.

Warrick blickte sie fragend an: „Das hier ist nicht die Damentoilette?"

Er dachte, dass er durch diese Frage Sara ein Lachen entlocken konnte, doch sie blickte ihn weiter sehr ernst an.

„Ich hatte Angst, dass etwas mit Nick nicht in Ordnung ist, wenn er aufwacht. Und anscheinend war diese Angst auch berechtigt. Ich dachte, dass es zu einem Problem für ihn werden kann, dass er nicht bei Ellie-Mays Geburt dabei war. Ich war so dumm. Ich meine, jetzt kann er sich nicht mal mehr daran erinnern, wer ich bin."

Warrick kam einen Schritt näher. Und legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter. Sara löste sich von dieser Berührung und rannte wieder zu einer Toilette. Sie übergab sich erneut.

„Sara, hör mir zu, baby. Es wird alles wieder gut. Nick wird sich wieder erinnern und dann werdet ihr drei einen richtige Familie.", versuchte er Sara zu beruhigen.

Sara wusch sich ihr Gesicht und drehte sich dann zu Warrick um. „Du hast Recht. Ich sollte stark sein. Für Ellie-May."

Warrick lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu. „Für Ellie-May!"

Sara strich sich durch die Haare und glättete ihr T-Shirt. Eine Sache konnte sich Warrick aber nicht verkneifen, als sie die Damentoilette verließen.

„Sag mal, Sara, du bist doch nicht schon wieder schwanger, oder? Du hast doch erst vor ein paar Tagen ein Kind zur Welt gebracht."

Diesmal schaffte er es Sara zum Lachen zu bringen. Sie stieß ihn mit den Ellenbogen in die Rippen und sagte lachend: „Es werden sogar Zwillinge."


	5. Chapter 5

Sara kaute nervös auf ihrer Lippe. Sie beobachtete Nick aufmerksam und fragte sich, was er wohl gerade dachte. Irgendwie war es eine Art von Ironie, dass ihr Leben ihn dem Moment, indem es gerade normal geworden schien, wieder völlig aus dem Ruder lief.

Anscheinend hatte sie es nicht verdient ein normales Leben zu führen.

„Kann ich Ihnen…ähm… dir ein paar Fragen stellen?" Nicks Frage riss Sara aus ihren Gedanken.

Sara blickte für ein paar Augenblicke nachdenklich in seine Augen. „Ja, natürlich."

„Okay…", Nick hatte spürbar Schwierigkeiten seine Frage zu formulieren, „Sind wir… verheiratet?"

„Nein."

Nick nickte nachdenklich. „Okay. Wer waren die ganzen Leute vorhin?"

Sara musste lächeln und Nick bemerkte, dass sie ein hinreißendes Lächeln hatte. „Deine Freunde und Arbeitskollegen."

Nick nickte erneut und blickte Sara ernst an. Er hasste die Tatsache, dass er sich nicht aufrichten konnte um ihr auf gleicher Augenhöhe ins Gesicht zu blicken. „Was sollte mir an dir auffallen?"

Sara war verblufft, dass Nick sich noch daran erinnern konnte. Schließlich war eben alles etwas hektisch gewesen.

Als Sara ihm antworten wollte, machte Catherine dem Gespräch ein jähes Ende, indem sie den Raum betrat.

„Hey, Nick. Es ist schön, dass du wieder unter uns bist." Nick guckte sie genau an, doch er konnte sich einfach nicht erinnern, wer sie war. Sie hielt eine Babytasche in der Hand, anscheinend hatte sie ein Kind mit.

Das nächste was sie sagte, richtete sie an Sara, während sie auf sie zuging. „Wir waren im Park spazieren. Sie schläft jetzt, also weck sie nicht auf."

Sara nickte und sagte: „Danke, Cath."

Catherine blickte die beiden noch einmal an und erkannte, dass Sara den nächsten Schritt alleine tun musste und verließ das Zimmer.

Nick sah ihr Stirn runzelnd nach. Seine Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich jedoch wieder auf Sara, als diese Anfing, mit ihm zu sprechen.

„Nicky, wir sind zwar nicht verheiratet, aber wir sind trotzdem eine Familie. Und vor ein paar Tagen habe ich unser Kind zur Welt gebracht."

Nick sah sie völlig perplex an. Er konnte nicht glauben, was sie sagte. Er beobachtete völlig regungslos, wie Sara ein Kind aus der Babytasche holte.

„Darf ich dir unsere Tochter vorstellen."

In diesem Moment war es Nick völlig egal, dass er höllische Schmerzen hatte, als er sich aufrichtete. Auch wenn er sich an Sara nicht mehr erinnern konnte, wusste er, dass sie die Wahrheit sprach. Dieses kleine Mädchen war seine Tochter.

„Darf ich sie in den Arm nehmen?", fragte er mit Tränen in den Augen.

Sara nickte. Auch wenn sie sich Sorgen um Nicks Zustand machte, wollte sie ihm diese Bitte nicht verwähren.

Sie legte Nick die Kleine in die Arme und passte dabei auf, dass kein Schlauch herausgezogen wurde.

„Hey, meine Süße.", sagte Nick mit sanfter Stimme zu seiner Tochter.

Sara beobachtete mit Zufriedenheit, wie Nick anscheinend, seinen körperlichen Zustand vergaß. Sie hätte sich niemals ausmalen können, dass er seine Tochter so offen empfangen und akzeptieren würde.

„Wie heißt sie?", fragte Nick.

Sara lächelte ihre Tochter an. „Ihr Name ist Ellie-May Stokes."

Nick richtete seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf seine Tochter. „Ellie-May, ein schöner Name."

Sara musste leise lachen. Wenn Nick wüsste, wie wichtig dieser Name für ihn war. Nick riss Sara aus ihren Gedanken, indem er sagte: „Sara."

Sara blickte auf. „Ja."

„Sie ist perfekt."

Sara grinste bei seinen Worten bis über beide Ohren. Auch wenn die Geburt nicht so gewesen war, wie sie sich vorgestellt hatte, war dieser Moment viel besser.

* * *

Sara sorgte dafür, dass Nick sich wieder hinlegte. Sie nahm Ellie-May und packte sie wieder in die Babytasche. Sorgfältig deckte sie ihre Tochter zu. Sie hatte immer noch Angst etwas kaputt zu machen, aber sie würde sich schon daran gewöhnen.

Nick lächelte. Er hatte keine Ahnung wer er war, aber er wusste, dass er glücklich war. Nick bemerkte, dass sein behandelnder Arzt hereinkam. Er hatte tiefe Sorgenfalten auf der Stirn. Nick hoffte, dass nicht er der Grund dafür war.

„Mr. Stokes, wir haben Ihre Tests ausgewertet.", sagte er und sah in seine Unterlagen.

Sara spürte, wie ihre Hände anfingen zu zittern. Sie wusste, dass sie schon längst kaputt gewesen wäre, hätte sie nicht ein klein wenig Hoffnung und ihre Tochter.

„Die Tests zeigen keinerlei physische Schäden. Anscheinend ist die Ursache für Ihre Amnesie psychisch bedingt." Der Doktor klappte seine Akte zu und blickte Nick an.

Nick wusste nicht, wie er reagieren sollte. Irgendwie fühlte er sich schuldig. „Kann man irgendetwas tun, damit ich mich wieder erinnern kann?", fragte er hoffnungsvoll.

„Bei Ihrer Vorgeschichte würde ich sagen, dass es eine Art Schutzvorrichtung ihres Gehirns ist. Bei richtiger Stimulierung ist es sehr wahrscheinlich, dass Sie sich wieder erinnern können."

Nick war verwirrt. „Und was ist die richtige Stimulierung?"

„Es könnte alles sein. Ein Geruch, ein Geräusch oder auch ein Satz oder Ort.", erklärte der Arzt.

Sara war enttäuscht. Die Möglichkeiten waren nicht gerade begrenzt. Nick nickte nur. Er wusste nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte.

* * *

Nick packte seine Sachen. Es waren drei Wochen vergangen, seitdem er aufgewacht war. Er konnte sich noch immer nicht daran erinnern, wer er war, aber er war froh, dass er endlich aus dem Krankenhaus herauskam.

Er war schon neugierig auf seine Wohnung und vor allem auf seinen Arbeitsplatz. Auch wenn er nicht einmal wusste, was seine Lieblingsfarbe war, wusste er noch alles über Forensik.

Er war gerade dabei seine Zahnbürste einzustecken, als Sara sein Zimmer betrat. „Alles fertig?", fragte sie.

Nick nickte nur. In den letzten paar Wochen war sie zu einem Teil seines Lebens geworden. Sie hatten ihn jeden Tag besucht und dafür gesorgt, dass er sein Leben ein Stück kennen lernte.

„Wir können los.", antwortete Nick.

Er war aufgeregt. Es war alles so neu und doch vertraut. Sara nahm seine Tasche und begleitete Nick zum Auto. Sie öffnete ihm die Tür und verstaute seine Sachen sicher im Kofferraum.

Dann setzte sie sich hinters Steuer und fuhr davon.

In ein neues Leben.


	6. Chapter 6

Nick guckte sich in seiner neuen Umgebung um. Er hatte sich alles ein wenig anders vorgestellt. Er wusste nur nicht genau wie.

„Wo ist eigentlich Ellie-May?", fragte Nick. Zu seiner Schande musste er gestehen, dass er sich noch keine Gedanken darum gemacht hatte.

Sara setzte Nicks Sachen ab und kramte den Schlüssel aus ihrer Jackentasche. „Sie ist bei einer Nachbarin. Wir holen sie gleich ab.", antwortete sie und öffnete die Tür.

Nick versuchte einen Blick in die Wohnung zu werfen, aber Sara stellte nur seine Tasche rein und schloss die Tür danach gleich wieder.

„Komm, Nicky. Shannon wartet bestimmt schon auf uns."

Nick kramte in seinen Erinnerungen, aber er konnte sich nicht an jemanden erinnern, der Shannon hieß, doch alsa Sara an der Nachbarstür klingelte und plötzlich eine kleine blonde Frau erschien und ihm um den Hals fiel, bekam Nick das Gefühl, dass Shannon anscheinend sehr genau wusste, wer er war.

„Oh mein Gott, Nick. Du siehst gut aus. Ich habe mir schon Sorgen gemacht, aber ich konnte dich nicht besuchen kommen, weil ich im Ausland war.", begrüßte Shannon ihn.

Sie löste sich von Nick und umarmte Sara. „Wie geht es dir?", fragte sie besorgt.

Sara sagte nichts, sondern lächelte nur. Shannon machte platz und ließ die beiden herein. „Ellie-May schläft gerade." Shannon ging in ihr Schlafzimmer und holte Ellie-May.

Während sie Nick und Sara alleine ließ, herrschte ein Schweigen. Ein Schweigen, das so unbekannt für Sara war, dass es sie ganz krank machte.

Deswegen war sie Shannon auch unglaublich dankbar, als sie wiederkam. „Da bist du ja.", sagte Sara sanft, als sie ihre Tochter in den Arm nahm.

„Danke, Shannon. Ich bin dir was schuldig.", sagte Sara.

Shannon winkte mit ihrer Hand. „Ach, das mach ich doch gerne. Ich meine, sie ist so süß und vor allem unglaublich brav. Das habt ihr beide wirklich gut hinbekommen."

Nick lächelte sie an. Er war der Meinung, dass sie Recht hatte.

„Noch mal danke, Shannon.", wiederholte Sara.

Shannon zog an ihrer Strickjacke. „Bitte… bitte. Und jetzt geht ihr beiden. Ich weiß, dass ihr noch über eine Menge reden müsst."

Sie begleitete die beiden zur Tür. „Nick, ich hoffe, du wirst dich wieder erinnern."

Diese Aussage war eine Überraschung für Nick. Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass Shannon über seine Situation informiert war.

„War nett dich kennen zulernen.", verabschiedete sich Nick und folgte Sara.

„Noch mal.", fügte er noch hinzu, aber Shannon konnte ihn nicht mehr hören.

* * *

Nick war noch nicht bereit. Er hatte so lange auf diesen Moment gewartet und jetzt war er einfach noch nicht bereit.

Er blickte Ellie-May in seinen Armen an und wusste, dass er bereit sein musste.

Sara schloss auf und Nick betrat seine Wohnung. Sie war in dunklen Farben gehalten und auf dem Boden lag ein Teppich, welchen den Buchstaben T zierte. Nach hinten raus gab es einen langen Flur.

Auf der linken Seite war eine kleine Kochnische. „Hier lebe ich also."

Sara verbesserte ihn. „Nein, hier leben wir."

Nick blickte ihr in die Augen. Er war gespannt, wie sein Leben wohl war. Sara zog ihre Jacke und Schuhe aus. „Soll ich dir eine kleine Führung geben?"

„Ja.", antwortete Nick begeistert.

„Also hier sind wir im Wohnzimmer." Sara öffnete ihre Arme und deutete in den Raum. „Unsere Küche ist dort und wenn du mir bitte folgen würdest, dann zeige ich dir auch den Rest."

Nick folgte ihr gespannt und Sara fuhr mit ihrer Führung fort: „Unser Gästezimmer."

Das Zimmer war von einem großen Bett dominiert. Die Tagesdecke passte farblich zur dunkelgrünen Wand. „Wenn deine Schwestern oder Freunde kommen, dann schlafen die hier. Sonst ist der Raum eigentlich ungenutzt."

Sara ging wieder aus dem Zimmer und ging zu einem Zimmer ganz am Ende des Flures. „Das ist unser Schlafzimmer."

Nick blickte sich im Raum um. Die Wände waren in einem dunklen Violet gestrichen, welches allerdings einen Hauch ins Weinrote hatte.

Die weißen Türen des Einbauschrankens waren in der Wand versenkt. Der Anblick erinnerte Nick ein wenig an den Schrank, aus E.T. indem sich das kleine Mädchen versteckt hatte.

Ihm wurde bewusst, dass er viel zu viel Zeit im Krankenhaus verbracht hatte. Nick schüttelte seinen Kopf und richtete seinen Blick auf eine kleine Kommode am anderen Ende des Raumes. Ellie- May schlief immer noch ruhig in seinen Armen.

Auf ihr standen Bilderrahmen. Bilder, die voll mit Erinnerungen waren, an die er sich nicht mehr erinnern konnte.

Neben dem Bett stand ein Kinderbettchen. Anscheinend schlief Elli-May auch hier.

„Als ich zu dir gezogen bin, durfte ich einen Raum so einrichten, wie ich wollte. Na ja, weil meine Möbel doch nicht mehr in deine Wohnung gepasst haben.", berichtete Sara.

Doch Nick hörte ihr gar nicht richtig zu. Seine Aufmerksamkeit war auf einen Nachttisch gerichtet.

„Das ist deine Seite des Bettes.", sagte Sara und beobachtete Nick aufmerksam.

Nick setzte sich aufs Bett und nahm den Bilderrahmen vom Nachttisch. Ihm strahlte Sara entgegen. Jedoch war es eine Sara, die glücklicher aussah.

„Wo war das?", fragte Nick neugierig.

Sara setzte sich neben ihn und klärte ihn auf: „Das war auf Hawaii. Wir haben vor zwei Jahren dort Urlaub gemacht. Du bist getaucht und wir haben die ganze Zeit aus Kokosnüssen getrunken."

Nick musste bei dem Gedanken lachen. Ellie-May fing an aufzuwachen. „Sie hat bestimmt Hunger.", sagte Sara und nahm ihm Ellie-May aus den Armen.

Sie stand auf und ging zur Tür. Nick stellte das Foto wieder zurück auf den Nachttisch.

„Sara.", hielt Nick sie auf.

Sara drehte sich um. „Ja."

„Wo ist Ellie-Mays Zimmer?", fragte er.

Sara strich ihrer Tochter über den Rücken. „Das Zimmer gegenüber, aber es ist noch nicht fertig."

Nick guckte verwirrt und Sara fügte hinzu: „Du wolltest es fertig machen."

Sie blickte traurig und verließ das Zimmer. Sie hatte jetzt nicht die Zeit um sich darüber Gedanken zu machen.


	7. Chapter 7

Sara griff nach dem Telefon, ging in die Küche und holte einen Prospekt heraus.

„Was machst du?", fragte Nick neugierig.

Sara blickte ihn völlig fassungslos an, dann fiel ihr wieder ein, dass er sich nicht erinnern konnte. „Ich koche.", klärte sie ihn also schließlich auf.

Nick guckte sie ungläubig an. Sara hielt mehrere Prospekte hoch. „Auf was hast du Lust. Chinesisch oder Pizza?"

„Pizza.", antwortete Nick wie aus der Pistole geschossen.

Sara tippte die Nummer ins Telefon. „Habe ich es mir doch gedacht.", murmelte sie mit einem Lächeln.

Sie bestellte eine große Familienpizza und holte kurz darauf zwei Teller aus dem Küchenschrank.

Nick schaute sie verdutzt an. „Sara, essen wir immer von Papptellern?"

Sara setzte sich zu ihm aufs Sofa. „Oh Gott, nein. Nur Pizza."

Nick reichte ihr ein Glas mit Wasser und lehnte sich gemütlich zurück. „Ähm, Sara, darf ich dich mal was fragen?"

Sara trank einen Schluck, stellte ihr Glas zurück auf den Tisch und lehnte sich auch zurück. Sie legte ihre Füße auf den Tisch und kuschelte ihren Kopf in ein Kissen.

„Ja, sicher."

Nick räusperte sich. „Schlafen wir beide im gleichen Bett. Ich meine, heute Nacht. Weil sonst schlafen wir bestimmt im selben Bett, schließlich ist Ellie-May ja entstanden und…"

Sara sah, wie Nick ganz rot wurde. „Nick, schon gut. Ich glaube, ich weiß, was du meinst."

Nick atmete tief durch und hörte weiter Sara zu. „Ich schlafe im Gästezimmer."

Nick richtete sich auf und drehte sich zu Sara. „Ich will wirklich keine Umstände machen. Ich schlafe gerne im Gästezimmer."

Sara überschlug ihre Beide und gähnte leicht. „Nick, ich bin nicht diejenige, die angeschossen wurde, also werde ich im Gästezimmer schlafen. Und jetzt will ich auch nicht weiter darüber diskutieren."

Nick sah, dass es ihr ernst war. „Okay, verstanden, Ma'am."

Jetzt richtete sich Sara auch auf. „Du lernst schnell."

Nick grinste sie an. Es war dieses Lächeln, was so unwiderstehlich war. In diesem Moment wollte Sara nichts anderes als ihn zu Küssen. Sie hatte schon so lange die Wärme seiner Lippen nicht mehr gespürt. Doch sie wusste, dass das nicht ging.

Es klingelte an der Tür und Nick ging um diese zu öffnen. „Hey, Nick, wie geht es dir?", begrüßte ihn ein junger Mann mit roter Mütze.

Seine Uniform ließ darauf schließen, dass er vom Pizzaservice war und wenn man es daran nicht sicher sagen konnte, war die Pizza in seiner Hand ein unwiderlegbarer Beweis.

„Hallo.", antwortete Nick, nahm die Pizza und gab dem Pizzaboten Geld.

Dieser nahm es dankend an, guckte an Nick vorbei und sagte: „Sara, grüße Ellie-May von mir."

„Mach ich, Jerry. Und viel Glück morgen." Sara winkte ihm zu und Nick kam zu dem Schluss, dass Sara anscheinend öfters „kochte".

Nick packte jedem ein großes Stück Pizza auf den Teller und biss in sein Stück. „Eins muss ich sagen. Du kannst wirklich gut kochen."

Sara fing an zu kichern und es dauerte ziemlich lange, bis sie sich wieder einkriegte.

* * *

Dunkle Nacht schien durch ihr Zimmer. Sara starrte aus dem Fenster. Die meisten Menschen wollten es nicht glauben, aber nachts wurde es in Las Vegas ziemlich kalt. Sie stand auf um das Fenster zu schließen.

Sie versuchte sich einzureden, dass sie wegen der Kälte nicht schlafen konnte, doch insgeheim wusste sie, dass dies nicht der Grund war.

Alles fühlte sich so falsch an. Nur wenige Meter von ihr entfernt lag der Mann, den sie liebte. Sie sollte bei ihm sein. Er sollte sie in seinen Armen halten und ihr sanft ins Ohr flüstern. Doch das würde nicht geschehen, weil so plötzlich diese Mauer zwischen ihnen war, die sie nicht überwinden konnte.

Sie verließ das Gästezimmer und ging ins Schlafzimmer. Nick schlief seelenruhig. Sara warf rasch einen Blick in das Kinderbettchen und sah, dass Ellie-May anscheinend das Schlafverhalten ihres Vaters teilte.

Sie wollte das Zimmer verlassen, aber sie konnte nicht. Hier war alles, was sie auf der Welt liebte. Sie sollte bei ihnen sein.

Langsam schritt sie auf Nick zu. Sein Zustand hatte sich nicht verändert. Sie legte sich neben ihn und blickte ihn an. Sie wagte es nicht sich unter die Decke zu legen. Sie wollte nichts kaputt machen, was schon angeschlagen war. Also blieb sie so. Sie bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter.

Sie spürte, wie die Tränen ihre Wange hinunterliefen. Sie wischte sie nicht weg. Sara schloss ihre Augen und versuchte zu schlafen. So wie Nick.

Aber Sara hatte einen Fehler gemacht. Nick schlief nicht. Als sie ihre Augen schloss, öffnete Nick seine langsam. Er sah wie sie weinte. Er wusste nicht was er tun sollte.

Also tat er gar nichts.

* * *

Sara zog sich ihre Jacke über und warf einen letzten Blick in den Raum. Sie überprüfte noch einmal, ob sie alles erledigt hatte. Sie hatte die Fläschchen für Ellie-May in den Kühlschrank gestellt, Nick eine Nachricht hinterlassen und ihren Koffer richtig gepackt. Sie freute sich schon. Heute konnte sie endlich wieder zur Arbeit.

Es hatte zwar ziemlich viel Überwindung gekostet Ellie-May alleine zu lassen, aber sie wusste, dass sie bei Nick gut aufgehoben war.

Mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht verließ sie die Wohnung und machte sich auf den Weg ins Labor. Endlich gab es wieder etwas in ihrem Leben, was sich nicht verändert hatte.

Die Fahrt verlief ruhig. Die Stille zwang sie nachzudenken, also drehte Sara schon nach kurzer Zeit das Radio auf. Ansonsten hätte sie es nicht ertragen.

* * *

„Es ist toll dich wieder hier zu haben." Greg fiel ihr um den Hals und hätte sie fast umgeworfen, doch Sara genoss es.

„Ja, ich freue mich auch.". erwiderte sie lächelnd.

Greg nahm sie am Arm und führte sie in den Aufenthaltsraum. „Wie geht es der kleinen Prinzessin?"

Sara setze ihren Koffer ab und nahm sich einen Schluck Kaffee. „Gut, Nick passt auf sie auf."

Greg nickte und setzte sich an den Tisch. Grissom betrat nur wenige Sekunden später den Aufenthaltsraum. „Sara, ich brauche dich draußen in Henderson."

Dann ging er. Sara nahm ihre Ausrüstung, stellte ihren Kaffeebecher auf den Tisch und verließ den Raum.

Sie grinste. Hier war wirklich alles wie immer.


	8. Chapter 8

Nick wurde plötzlich aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Ein Klingeln an der Tür hatte ihn geweckt. Schnell warf er einen Blick auf die Uhr. Es war 03: 27 Uhr morgens. In seinem Kopf rotierte es. Sara konnte es nicht sein, sie war noch arbeiten, außerdem würde sie den Schlüssel benutzen.

Nick rappelte sich auf, schnappte sich das Babyfon und ging zur Wohnungstür. Irgendwie hatte er ein ungutes Gefühl. Er machte sich Sorgen.

Er atmete erleichtert aus, als er Warrick vor seiner Tür erkannte.

„Warrick?", fragte er verwundert.

Warrick nickte und betrat einfach die Wohnung. Nick hatte ihn nicht einmal hereingebeten. „Ich wollte mal sehen, wie es dir geht?"

Nick runzelte die Stirn und beobachtete, wie Warrick sich aufs Sofa setzte. Er hatte eine große Tüte dabei. „Tust du das immer um halb vier Uhr morgens?"

„Ich habe gerade Pause.", antwortete Warrick knapp.

Er setzte sich aufs Sofa und war ein wenig verwundert, als Nick einfach stehen blieb. „Also, wie geht es dir?"

Nick rang einige Sekunden mit sich. Er wusste nicht, ob er Warrick wirklich sagen sollte, wie er sich fühlte. Aber was konnte er schon verlieren.

„Ich weiß nicht, ich fühle mich, ob ich hier nicht reingehöre. Alles ist anders, als ich es mir vorgestellt hatte."

Warrick richtete sich auf und sah ihn entsetzt an. „Weißt du was? Du bist ein Arsch."

Nick folgte seinem Beispiel. „Was?! Ich kenne dich doch nicht mal."

Warrick schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Aber ich kenne dich und lass dir gesagt sein, du benimmst dich wie ein Arsch."

Nick konnte nicht fassen, was er da hörte. „Warum?", war alles, was er heraus brachte.

Warrick stand auf und zeigte um sich. „Weil das hier genau das ist, was du immer wolltest."

Nick runzelte mit der Stirn. Er blieb sitzen. Es war halb vier Uhr morgens und ein Verrückter stand in seinem Wohnzimmer und sagte ihm, dass er ein Idiot sei.

Trotzdem hörte er zu, als Warrick sagte: „Sara tut alles für dich. Sie saß die ganze Zeit an deinem Bett, als du im Koma lagst, obwohl sie kurz zuvor ein Kind auf die Welt gebracht hat, nein, nicht ein Kind, dein Kind. Und sie saß auch an deinem Bett, als dein Stalker dich verfolgt hatte. Oh und als du lebendig begraben wurdest hat sie nicht eher aufgegeben, bis sie dich gefunden hatte. Also höre auf so einen Scheiß zu reden und benimm dich wie ein Mann."

Warrick hatte noch lange nicht alles gesagt, was er sagen wollte, aber er wusste, dass das erstmal genug für Nick war.

Er konnte auf seinem Gesicht lesen, dass Nick zwar nicht ganz verstand, was er ihm gesagt hatte, aber anscheinend hatte er die Botschaft verstanden. Und das war erst einmal wichtig.

Warrick beruhigte sich wieder und setzte sich. Im fiel ein, dass Ellie-May schlief, deswegen bemühte er sich jetzt besonders leise zu sein.

Es herrschte lange Zeit Schweigen. Schließlich war Nick es, der das Wort ergriff. „Was ist in der Tüte?"

Warrick musste lachen. „Ich habe keine Ahnung. Cath hat es mir eben in die Hand gedrückt. Es ist irgendwas für Sara. Und sie wollte noch wissen, ob ihr nachher zum Essen kommt."

Nick dachte darüber nach. Catherine hatte ihn schon vor ein paar Tagen gefragt und Sara hatte nichts Gegenteiliges gesagt, also erwiderte er: „Ja."

Warrick rieb sich die Hände. „Klasse. Soll ich euch drei abholen?"

Nick runzelte die Stirn, bemerkte aber das Leuchten in seinen Augen. „Ja, warum nicht."

Warrick drückte ihm die Tüte in die Hand und ging Richtung Tür. „Meine Pause ist bald zu Ende, also muss ich wieder ins Labor."

Nick nickte, stand auf und hielt ihm die Tür auf. Bevor er jedoch die Chance hatte diese zu schließen, drehte sich Warrick noch einmal um. „Nick, du musst es endlich sehen."

Nick war verwirrt. „Was sehen?"

„Dass Sara so sehr darum kämpft von dir geliebt zu werden."

Dann drehte er sich um und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort.

* * *

Der Schlüssel landete auf dem Wohnzimmertisch. Sara war völlig erschöpft. Sie wollte nur noch in ihr Bett. Sie hörte die Dusche laufen. Wahrscheinlich war es Nick.

Sie zog im Gehen ihre Schuhe aus und warf die Jacke auf den Boden. Sie würde es nachher wegräumen.

Sara gähnte. Sie konnte jetzt wirklich eine Portion Schlaf gebrauchen. Sie bemerkte nicht, dass sie in Richtung Schlafzimmer schritt und nicht ins Gästezimmer.

Plötzlich blieb sie wie vom Blitz getroffen stehen. Ihre Aufmerksamkeit wurde von etwas an der Tür zu Ellie-Mays Zimmer geweckt.

In rosa Buchstaben war ihr Name auf die Tür geschrieben. Erst jetzt bemerkte Sara, dass es nach Farbe roch.

Sie atmete tief ein und öffnete langsam die Tür. Ihre Müdigkeit war wie weggefegt. Sie musste sich am Türgriff festhalten, damit sie nicht umfiel.

Die Wände waren in rosa gestrichen und am Ende des Zimmers stand ein weißes Kinderbettchen, gleich neben einer Wickelkommode.

Sara bemerkte, wie sich ein Grinsen auf ihren Lippen bildete. Das Zimmer war perfekt. Der weiße Teppich passte zu den Gardinen und ließ den Raum warm wirken.

Sara schritt langsam ins Zimmer. Über dem Bett war ein Bild von ihr und Ellie-May.

Sie fing an zu lachen. Sie rannte zum Badezimmer, öffnete die Tür ohne zu zögern, riss den Duschvorhang zurück und fiel Nick um den Hals.

„Du hast es fertig gemacht.", gab sie lachend von sich, als sie um Nicks Hals geklammert auf und ab sprang.

Nick blickte sie an. Er war überrascht, doch es machte ihm nichts aus. Da stand sie. Mit total müden Augen, einem Grinsen im Gesicht, durchnässter Kleidung. Und er verliebte sich in sie.

„Sara, ich…", versuchte Nick zu sagen, aber Sara verstand schon.

Sie ließ ihn los und hob abwehrend die Hände. „Entschuldigung. Ich weiß, tut mir leid. Es ist nur, du hast es fertig gemacht."

Sie stieg wieder aus der Dusche und ging zur Tür. Das Grinsen in ihrem Gesicht war immer noch da. „Du hast es fertig gemacht.", wiederholte sie noch einmal mit einem Lachen.

Dann schloss sie die Tür hinter sich und brach zusammen. Sie hatte Nick noch nie so gesehen. Sein Oberkörper war mit Narben übersäht.

Sie hörte, wie er das Wasser ausstellte, also wischte sie sich die Tränen ab und stand auf.

Er durfte nicht sehen, dass sie weinte.

Es würde ihm nur wehtun. Und vor allem ihr.


	9. Chapter 9

Nick schaute sich um. Er war noch nie zuvor bei Catherine gewesen, jedenfalls konnte er sich nicht mehr daran erinnern. Alles war in warmen Farben gehalten.

Sogar Catherines Tochter war hier. Lindsay. Sie war niedlich, obwohl sie schon ein Teenager war.

Nick versuchte seine Umgebung irgendwo hinzuzuordnen, aber es gelang ihm nicht. Alle waren da. Sogar Grissom. Dieser war damit beschäftigt Ellie-May in den Armen zu halten. Nick beobachtete ihn genau. Irgendwie wirkte er traurig.

„Hey, wer will den Tisch decken?", fragte Catherine und blickte dabei ihre Tochter an. Diese rollte jedoch nur mit den Augen. Sie hatte keine Lust.

Catherine blickte Warrick an und kurz darauf sagte dieser: „Komm, Linds. Wir beide machen das."

Lindsay lächelte und folgte ihm in die Küche. Jetzt waren nur noch Nick und Grissom ihm Zimmer.

Nick bemerkte, dass sie sich gar nicht richtig unterhalten hatten, seitdem er aus dem Koma erwacht war.

„Hast du Kinder?", fragte er Grissom.

Grissom richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit weiter auf Ellie-May. „Nein." Das war alles, was er sagte.

Eine unangenehme Stillte trat ein. Jedoch unterbrach Grissom diese Stille nach einiger Zeit. „Ihr seid meine Familie. Und glaub mir, dass ist aufregend genug."

Jetzt war Nick überrascht. Das hatte er nicht erwartet. „Du bist in sie verliebt oder?", fragte Nick direkt. Er war kein Idiot. Er hatte es schon bemerkt, als er ihn zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte, nachdem er aufgewacht war. Er hatte Sara so angeblickt. Anders, als er jeden anderen anblickte.

Grissom runzelte die Stirn, obwohl er genau wusste, wen er meinte. Doch er antwortete nicht, das war auch nicht nötig. Plötzlich fühlte sich Nick seltsam. Ein ungewohntes Gefühl überkam ihn.

Lindsay kam ins Zimmer. „Kommt ihr beiden? Wir wollen essen."

Nick stand auf und blickte Grissom weiter an. „Nick, darf ich sie mal in den Arm nehmen?", fragte Lindsay und sorgte damit, dass Nick seinen Blick von Grissom wendete.

„Ja, natürlich.", antwortete er.

Lindsay ging zu Grissom und nahm ihm Ellie-May aus dem Arm. „Sie ist so süß."

Nick lächelte. Lindsay hatte Recht. Er folgte ihr und seiner Tochter, dabei merkte er, wie Grissoms Blick auf ihm ruhte, doch das war ihm im Moment egal.

* * *

Nick konnte nicht genug vom Essen bekommen. Es war köstlich. Er hörte den anderen einfach nur zu. Sie erzählten sich alte und neue Geschichten und er genoss es wieder in einer richtigen Gemeinschaft zu sein.

Lindsay blickte ihn an. Als er seinen Kopf zu ihr drehte, fing sie an zu lächeln. Sie stand auf und rannte in ihr Zimmer.

Catherine rief ihr hinterher: „Lindsay, was soll das?"

Doch bevor sie eine Antwort erhalten konnte, war Lindsay schon wieder da. Sie hielt einen Karton in ihren Händen.

„Ich weiß, du kannst dich nicht erinnern, aber als mein Dad starb, hast du mich gerettet."

Catherine blickte ihre Tochter verwirrt an. Davon hatte sie nichts gewusst. Lindsay öffnete den Karton und holte einen Ring heraus.

Nick starrte den Ring an. Ein seltsames Gefühl überkam ihn.

„_Hey, Prinzessin. Wie geht es dir?", Nick setzte sich neben sie auf die Veranda. _

_Er konnte sehen, dass das kleine Mädchen geweint hatte. Sie sah so zerbrechlich aus, dass Nick sich schwor sie für immer zu beschützen, doch vorher musste er erstmal dafür sorgen, dass sie überlebte._

„_Alle kümmern sich um Mommy. Ich weiß nicht, was ich machen soll.", ihre Stimme war so unschuldig und traurig._

_Nick legte seinen Arm um sie und drückte sie an sich. „Du hast Recht. Wir haben dich ein wenig vernachlässigt. Aber jetzt bin ich für dich da."_

_Er wischte ihr sanft die Tränen von der Wange. „Wirst du immer für mich da sein?"_

„_Ja.", etwas anderes konnte er gar nicht sagen, als er ihr Gesicht sah._

_Lindsay schniefte. „Onkel Nick, wo ist mein Daddy?"_

_Nick hatte schon die ganze Zeit vor dieser Frage Angst gehabt. „Als meine Grandma starb, die ich über alles geliebt habe, habe ich mich das auch gefragt."_

„_Hast du eine Antwort gefunden?" Lindsay blickte ihn mit ihren großen Augen an. _

_Nick griff in seine Tasche und holte einen Ring heraus. „Kurz bevor sie starb, hat sie mir diesen Ring gegeben und gesagt, dass egal wo sie hinkommt sie mich beobachten und beschützen wird."_

„_Das klingt schön. Meinst du mein Daddy tut das auch?", fragte Lindsay._

_Nick nickte. „Natürlich. Er passt doch darauf auf, dass seinem kleinen Mädchen nichts passiert."_

_Nick bemerkte, wie Lindsay ruhiger wurde. „Ich hoffe, du hast recht."_

_Nick zog sie näher an sich. „Meine Grandma sagte, dass ich den Ring einmal der Frau schenken soll, die ich mehr als alles andere auf der Welt liebe und heiraten werde. Aber weißt du was, ich will ihn dir geben. Er wird dich beschützen, okay?"_

_Er gab Lindsay den Ring. Diese nickte und umarmte ihn. „Danke."_

_Nick beobachtete sie genau. Sie würde das schon hinbekommen. Lindsay fragte einen Augenblick später: „Hört das irgendwann auf wehzutun? Ich meine hier?"_

_Sie zeigte auf ihr Herz. Nick bekam Tränen in den Augen. „Oh, baby, ich verspreche dir, dass es besser werden wird."_

Nick konnte nicht glauben, dass er sich daran erinnern konnte und nicht nur daran. Doch er war sich noch nicht sicher.

Er nahm den Ring von Lindsay und packte ihn wieder in den Karton. Dann flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr: „Du weißt doch, was ich dir gesagt habe." Lindsay nickte. „Er wird dich weiter beschützen, also bewahre ihn gut auf."

Lindsay fing an zu Grinsen. Sie nahm den Karton wieder und brachte ihn in ihr Zimmer. Noch verstand sie nicht, was gerade passiert war. Sie wusste nicht, dass sie diesmal Nick gerettet hatte.

* * *

Saras Hände waren schon aufgeweicht, aber es machte ihr nichts aus. Sie genoss es mal unter Menschen zu sein. Menschen, die sich an alles erinnern konnten. Obwohl sie schon eine Weile abwusch, brachten die anderen immer mehr Geschirr aus dem Zimmer.

Doch die monotone Arbeit brachte Sara dazu über Nick nachzudenken. Er war beim Essen komisch gewesen. Seine Blicke waren anders, als wie in den letzten paar Wochen.

Er hatte zwar aufmerksam zugehört, aber erst als Lindsay etwas über ihren Vater gesagt hatte, bemerkte man seine Anwesenheit richtig.

„Sara?", unterbrach Nick ihre Gedanken.

Sie drehte sich mit einem Teller in der Hand um.

„Ich liebe dich.", sagte Nick und blickte ihr direkt in die Augen. Sara ließ vor Schreck den Teller fallen.

Schnell machte sie sich daran, die Scherben aufzusammeln. Nick eilte zu ihr und half. „Sag so was nicht, okay?", sagte Sara und musste ihre Tränen zurückhalten.

„Ich meine es ernst. Ich kann mich erinnern."

Sara schnitt sich an einer Scherbe, als sie seine Worte hörte. „Nick, ich weiß, dass du dich bemühst, aber du musst das nicht sagen, nur damit es wieder so wie früher sein kann."

Nick nahm ihr die Scherben aus der Hand, warf sie in einen Papierkorb und nahm Saras Hände.

Langsam erhob sie sich wieder. „Ich kann mich erinnern, wirklich.", wiederholte Nick.

Er sah, dass Sara ihm nicht glaubte. Er musste sich schnellstens etwas einfallen lassen, um sie zu überzeugen.

„Du wolltest sie niemals Ellie-May nennen. Sie sollte doch ein eigenständiger Mensch werden und dafür braucht sie einen eigenen Namen."

Sara liefen die Tränen die Wangen runter. Sie hielt sich an der Küchenzeile fest, damit sie nicht umkippte. „Das hätte Warrick dir erzählen können."

Sie wusste, dass sie es einfach akzeptieren sollte. Er konnte sich wieder erinnern und das war das Wichtigste. Aber sie hatte Angst, Angst davor, dass alles nur ein Traum war oder dass Nick sich vielleicht nicht vollständig erinnern konnte.

Nick ging einen Schritt auf sie zu und lächelte ihr ins Gesicht. „Als wir das erste Mal miteinander geschlafen haben, waren wir in der Wüste. Es hatte geregnet, aber das war uns egal. Als dein Handy geklingelt hatte, hast du es weggeworfen und Grissom hast du später erzählt, dass es dir geklaut worden ist."

Sara lief rot an. Das konnte Nick von niemand anderen erfahren haben. „Du kannst dich also wirklich wieder erinnern. Total?"

Nick nickte. „Bist du dir sicher?", fragte Sara noch einmal.

„Du stehst auf Spinat und verabscheust Tee. Deine Lieblingsfarbe ist violett und deine Biologielehrerin aus der fünften Klasse hieß Mrs. Shepard.", antwortete Nick.

Sekundenbruchteile später spürte er Saras Lippen auf den seinen und er umarte sie. Sara hatte solange darauf gewartet. Und jetzt war es ihr egal, dass sie in Catherines Küche stand und ihre Hände völlig aufgeweicht waren.

Sie hatte endlich eine richtige Familie.

Und das war alles, was sie jemals wollte.

THE END


End file.
